


The Weather is Here I Wish You Were Beautiful

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: They've started a new life on the Island...





	The Weather is Here I Wish You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Simons Flower  


* * *

Hermione knew about nightmares. She'd had them all most everynight since that day in the library but Harry...Harry deserved just a little bit of peace. She and Ron were both worried about him and after the events that forced them from their home...they were even more worried.

Hermione had done a bit of research, after all that is what she does, and found that perhaps if she replaced the nightmare with something more pleasant...

She watched Harry thrashing in his sleep, tears trickled down his cheeks, and she just couldn't stand watching him suffer any longer. She rolled over, being careful not to wake Ron, and slid over Harry's body. She placed soft kisses on his cheeks, her lips capturing his tears, and she slowly slid her lips down his neck. His body jerked in response as she suckled his nipples in turn and he arched as her mouth slid over his stomach. Her fingers trailed up and down his sides as she nuzzled his cock with her nose. She was so wet and he hadn't touched her--perhaps it was knowing that she was giving him a gift...the gift of peace that aroused her or perhaps it was the fact that he was beautiful that made her wet...Either way it didn't matter.

She drew her tongue up the underside of his shaft and he moaned in his sleep. Heartened by the sound she took him fully in her mouth, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his length, and her hands slid up and down the smooth skin of his chest. He whimpered and she felt the moisture between her pussy lips increase. She worked her mouth up and down his cock, loving the way it felt like both steel and velvet against her tongue, and she slide a finger into his arse.

"Oh god..." Harry whimpered and she looked up to find him looking down at her. "More...."

She slid another finger into his arse, crooking it to hit his prostate, and he arched his back. She felt powerful, knowing only she and Ron could make Harry like this, and she took his balls into her mouth to suckle them.

"Mione...need to be...oh fuck do that again..." Harry whimpered.

She slid a third finger into his arse and his hips rose and fell. His hands slid into her hair and he guided her mouth up and down his shaft. He was pulsing against her tongue, throbbing against her cheeks, and Hermione loved it. She thought he might let come but when he pushed her head back and stared at her she knew he was going to fuck her.

"Turn over," Harry growled.

After withdrawing her fingers from his arse she complied immediately. He knelt on the bed behind her, his hands slid up and down her back , and over the curve of her arse. She began shaking when she felt his cock probbing her pussy, sliding over her clit, and she bit her lip hard when he slammed deep into her pussy. His teeth were on her neck, his fingers were going to leave bruises on her lips, and he fucked her had and fast. Hermione used her arms to push back against him and the sounds of their bodies slapping together only heightened her arousal.

They pushed against each other, each drawing pleasure from the other, and when Harry slid his hand around to stroke her clit she shattered. Stars flashed behind her eyes and she clenched around his cock. He grunted and she felt him flex inside her and with a shout he came. His body shook against hers and she whimpered softly as he pulled out.

"What--" Harry whimpered. "Was that?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and lipped her lips, "New way to wake you from a nightmare."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "I love magic."


End file.
